La Oportunista
by LyahLangley
Summary: Levi y Petra están casados, ella sufre una pérdida que la llevó a la depresión motivo por el cual decide realizar una retiro en un centro psicológico dejando a su esposo a su suerte. En ese tiempo, Levi conoce a Mikasa, una joven que deja mucho qué desear. Ambos se envuelven en una pasión prohibida que termina por cambiar la vida de los tres, tanto para bien, como para mal.


_OneShot RivaMika que ha sido una comisión de CerisierJin. Disfruten de su pedido. Si gustan una historia, no duden en hablarme, les daré los detalles de las tarifas._

* * *

─Lamentamos su pérdida… su vientre no es capaz de tolerar un embarazo.

Fueron las palabras más simples y en cierto modo, moderado, que el médico pudo decirle a la mujer. Petra, quien ya se encontraba demacrada por el dolor que le ocasionó la pérdida de su bebé, se terminó de quebrar al enterarse que su cuerpo no era apto para la procreación, rompiendo en llanto entre los brazos de su esposo, Levi, quien así como Petra, sentía el dolor intenso de saber que con la mujer que amaba no podría tener descendencia, sin embargo mantenía su rostro firme con el fin de brindarle fuerza y apoyo a ella. El médico se retiró refiriendo que les daría un momento a solas, era lo que necesitaban luego de aquella noticia. Levi comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su mujer mientras esta temblaba de indignación, rabia y dolor. ¿Por qué el ser supremo la había creado con aquel defecto? Desde niña había soñado con tener una familia, y ahora que era feliz, no podría cumplir su más grande sueño. No le sería nada sencillo recuperarse de eso.

─Tranquila… verás que saldremos de esta, estaremos juntos hasta el final.

─Nada es lo mismo, no me siento bien, siento que soy un ser defectuoso.

─No digas eso, no es así.

─Déjame sola.

Se apartó de los brazos del azabache. Él sintió cierto rechazo, pero en parte podía entender lo que ella sentía, sólo que ella al parecer no se daba cuenta que él padecía el mismo sentimiento.

Horas más tarde le dieron el alta a Petra, para su suerte, no había pasado nada muy grave, no obstante, no podía arriesgarse a tener otro embarazo, su cuerpo colapsaría y ella no la contaría. Mientras viajaban en el coche camino a casa, no pronunció palabra alguna por más que Levi hiciera un esfuerzo tremendo para animarla, incluso se negó a tomarse un café en su local favorito, estaba en otro mundo, un mundo donde ella misma se negaba a salir.

Pasaban los días y el comportamiento de Petra empeoraba, muchas veces la encontró sentada en el rincón de la habitación llorando y abrazando sus piernas. No sabía qué hacer, se sentía desesperado pero siempre la abrazaba, le decía que él estaba allí, que no se apartaría de su lado nunca.

La alentó para que saliera con sus amigas, quizás eso la animaría un poco. Ella meditó en esa opción, sabía que él sufría por su culpa y naturalmente comenzaba a sentir aquella presión por aislarse de tal modo. Aceptó a salir con ellas, pero ese no era el único plan de Levi, ese mismo día, cumplían un año de casados, tenía planeado una gran velada nocturna, una romántica cena bajo la luz tenue de las velas.

Cuando la mujer salió, se apresuró a llamar al restaurant que tanto le gustaba a Petra, pidió su comida favorita cuya hora de entrega debía ser a las 7:00 pm, y mientras el tiempo transcurría, se dispuso a averiguar por internet casas de adopciones, ya que si no podían ser padres por mérito propio, buscaría la alternativa de adoptar a un bebé, sabía que eso la alegraría, cuidar de un pequeño indefenso en busca de amor paternal.

Sin darse cuenta, ya eran las 6 de la tarde, debía arreglarse para la cena, se había distraído tanto viendo fotos de niños y bebés que le tomó por sorpresa el mensaje de su esposa avisando que la película había terminado, que irían por helado y de ahí regresaría a casa. Se apresuró a acomodar el comedor, tomar una ducha rápida y colocarse guapo para la ocasión. La cena llegó a diez para las siete, justo cuando Petra le escribió diciendo que iba camino a casa. Todo salió perfecto, el plan había funcionado, cuando ella llegara se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Y así fue, por primera vez en varios días, Petra sonrió de alegría sincera al ver el comedor lleno de velas, rosas y una deliciosa cena.

─Feliz aniversario.

─Levi… gracias.

La tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta la silla, comenzaron a hablar justo como antes de todo lo ocurrido, parecía que Petra volvería a ser la misma, estaba contento.

─Oye… había pensado si ─hizo una pausa meditando sus palabras, incluso rascó su nuca por sentir cierta duda, ya que no sabía si ella lo tomaría a bien. ─si te gustaría que adoptáramos un bebé. Sé lo mucho que deseas ser madre, y yo también quiero un niño.

─¿Adoptar?

Hizo un silencio prolongado, ¿se lo habría tomado mal? Levi estaba nervioso con respecto a su reacción, no veía frustración, enojo o tristeza, solo… la nada.

─Sí, si deseas…

─Creo que es una posibilidad, si yo no puedo, entonces sería bueno, pero creo que…

─Que debes primero superar lo sucedido, también estoy consciente de ello. ─Tomó su mano apretándola con suavidad. ─Cuando tú te sientas lista, yo estaré esperando.

─Gracias. Ahmm… bueno, hablando hoy con las chicas, me han sugerido ir al psicólogo, tal vez eso me ayude a acelerar esto. Me siento devastada.

─No me agrada mucho, pero si es lo que deseas no me opondré, sólo quiero tu bien.

─Sí pero…

─¿Pero?

─Me han sugerido un centro de rehabilitación. Así que estaría allí como en una especie de retiro espiritual.

─¿Realmente eso quieres?

─Sí. ─Levi suspiró, no parecía muy convencido o contento con aquello.

─¿Tardarás?

─Lo necesario hasta sentirme bien, no quiero hacerte sentir desgraciado por mi culpa, sé que te he hecho sufrir.

─… Bien.

─Te prometo que todo será como antes y tal vez incluso mejor.

Aceptó de mala gana, no le emocionaba demasiado la idea de que su esposa se fuera por quién sabe cuánto tiempo con un psicólogo que la vería a diario, sólo le quedaba confiar en ella.

Al culminar esa semana se despidió de su esposo, él notó las ojeras cada vez más grande bajo sus ojos, aquello era una de las tantas razones por la que no le impidió que se fuera. Ahora estaba solo, sólo con el perfume de ella rondando por la casa. Se sentía vacío, ¿qué haría mientras esperaba su regreso? Su trabajo no era tan exigente por el momento, así que no podía distraerse con eso.

No era amante del internet, o de videojuegos, realmente llegaba un punto en el que se aburría, así que eso no ayudaría. Al día siguiente luego del trabajo, pasó frente a la biblioteca, mirándola por pocos minutos, luego continuó con su camino hasta casa y una vez allí se colocó a pensar. Tal vez yendo a la biblioteca aprendería nuevas cosas que pudiera hacer mientras la esperaba, sin embargo no fue sino hasta la semana siguiente que acudió a la biblioteca, ya que el trabajo lo mantuvo ocupado, cosa que no le desagradaba.

Al entrar pudo fijarse que el lugar era más grande de lo que se imaginaba. Comenzó a caminar por los largos pasillos cubiertos de libros, realmente no sabía qué leer. Suspiró algo frustrado, quizá había sido mala idea acudir a la biblioteca.

─¿Necesitas ayuda?

Una voz femenina, dulce y ligeramente seductora le habló. Él se giró de inmediato renuente a recibir ayuda, pero aquellos ojos lo desestabilizaron por completo. Una hermosa joven asiática le sonreía con dulzura y dispuesta a ayudarle.

─No es que sea muy experto en bibliotecas. ─la chica se bufó con suavidad.

─Se nota, quieres dejar pasar el tiempo, ¿cierto?

─Cierto.

─Entonces tal vez deberías leer algunas novelas, quizás de ficción, suspenso o criminalística, depende de tus gustos.

─¿Qué me recomiendas?

─Creo que si te digo, te sentirías incómodo. ─su sonrisa se tornó sensual al tiempo que su voz se volvía casi un susurro.

─¿Por qué?

─Puede que te escandalice lo que prefiero leer.

─No lo creo.

─Novelas eróticas, cuando te sumes en ellas es una delicia.

Levi sonrió junto a ella. Le resultó increíble sonreír tan rápido con una mujer, pero… ella lucía muy joven, debía mantener la cordura, además, era hombre casado.

─¿No estás muy chica para leer esas cosas? ─Bromeó.

─¿Crees que soy menor de edad? Qué insulto, aunque al mismo tiempo lo agradezco.

─¿Cuántos años tienes?

─¿Cuántos me colocas?

─18.

─No.

─Dime.

─Si me dices tú primero.

─35.

La chica desvió ligeramente la mirada, él supo de inmediato que era muy mayor para ella. Aunque no sabía porqué le incomodaba, él no haría nada con ella.

─Tengo 24, así que tengo la edad suficiente para leer novelas con sexo e imaginarme esas escenas.

─De acuerdo. ─rió. ─Eres una mujer hecha y derecha, entonces supongo que dejaré que me recomiendes una de esas novelas, creo que sería interesante.

─Como eres principiante, te daré una con imágenes, eso ayudará a que abra tu mente con futuros libros. Sígueme. ─Comenzó a caminar, él iba detrás observando el vaivén de sus caderas, aquella chica le resultaba sensual. ─"_A la luz de la luna_" es muy sexy. Delicioso cómo explican cada sentir de ambos sexos. ─dijo mientras sacaba el libro del estante y se lo entregaba, en la tapa aparecía una pareja desnuda recostada en la cama, sus cuerpos cubiertos con una manta hasta sus caderas, y las manos de cada uno puestas en el sexo del opuesto. Levi tragó grueso, aquello le resultó excitante.

─Bien, creo que tendré para distraerme un rato aquí.

─¿Puedo leer en la misma mesa en que te sientes?

─¿Cómo decirte que no? Por cierto, no sé tu nombre.

─Mikasa, ¿y tú?

─Levi.

─Buena forma de conocernos, hablando de novelas de sexo…

Levi soltó una leve risa, tenía razón, era la primera vez que conocía a una mujer donde el tema de plática fuera libros de sexo.

Mikasa se giró hacia el estante y tomó otro libro, refiriendo que ese era su favorito y que sería la cuarta vez en que lo leería. Ojeó el lomo del libro, "_Sombras del placer_" el título sugería mucho, el hombre trataba de mantener la calma, ya que de repente sintió las ganas de tener sexo desenfrenado. Se sentaron y comenzaron a leer, ambos en silencio. De vez en cuando, Levi alzaba la mirada hasta la chica, la cual en ocasiones se mordía los labios y sonreía, esto lo volvía loco; las imágenes no lo ayudaban a pensar en otra cosa, la quería a ella. Petra volvía a su mente y aquello lo frenaba. Tenía que serle fiel, además, recién estaba conociéndola y era una niña.

Las semanas fueron pasando, Levi sentía cada vez más la ausencia de Petra, no le escribía, no respondía sus mensajes ni correos o llamadas, parecía que había desaparecido, el último mensaje que había recibido de ella sólo decía "_Estoy bien._", nada más. Aquello lo frustraba, pero el tiempo que compartía con Mikasa lo hacía distraerse, ella le hacía sonreír, hablaban de aquellos libros sensuales con mucha libertad, como si hablara con una amiga de años. Cuando no hablaban de eso, se hacían preguntas, él descubrió que ella modelaba para fotografías los fines de semana y que estudiaba contaduría.

─Oye, iba a preguntarte algo pero como el tema de conversación cambió muy rápido se me olvidó.

─¿Qué será?

─Cuando te dije que modelaba te brillaron los ojos, ¿eres fotógrafo?

─Así es, sin embargo por el momento me dedico a fotografías de paisajes naturales, urbanos; familiares, lo que me pidan en la editorial.

─Genial. Cuando desees puedo modelar para ti, esa área de la fotografía te gusta, por lo que pude apreciar.

─Sin duda alguna, es interesante.

─Entonces reservaré un fin de semana para ti.

─¿Y cuánto cuesta tomarle un par de fotos a una chica como tú?

─Qué buena pregunta… pasar más tiempo contigo.

Sin darse cuenta, él sonrió. La respuesta le había gustado, aquella mocosa como él le decía en su mente le atraía endemoniadamente, y ella parecía sentirse igual.

Guardaron silencio por un momento, habían regresado a la lectura, o eso creía él, ya que al levantar la mirada, se cruzó con las pupilas de Mikasa que le miraban fijamente con una sonrisa pícara.

_Joder…_

Bajó la mirada mientras pasaba la página. El libro que leía en ese momento también contenía imágenes, pocas pero las tenía, justo en ese momento apareció una donde mostraban a la protagonista en la cama siendo penetrada. Aquello activó su cuerpo eréctil, se alarmó y levantó de nuevo su mirar, descubrió a Mikasa mirando su entrepierna mordiendo su labio inferior.

_Maldita sea… la quiero en mi cama._

En su mente pasaban tantas cosas pervertidas que quería hacerle a la chica que había perdido la incomodidad por ser observado, su pene daba un claro aviso de que quería ser tocado, chupado, que quería penetrar; pero fue ella misma la que lo sacó de aquel mundo de fantasía.

─¿Te parece si este fin hacemos la sesión?

─Claro…

─Bien. ─miró su reloj, el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido. ─Diablos, tengo que irme, ¡se me ha hecho demasiado tarde! Perderé el bus. ─dijo alarmada mientras recogía sus pertenencias y guardaba el libro en el estante.

Levi vio la hora, eran casi las 8 de la noche, realmente era un poco tarde, y más para ella.

─Tus padres te darán una reprimenda.

─Vivo sola, vine a estudiar y voy con ellos en vacaciones.

─Oh… bien, entonces deja que te lleve a casa. Hoy traje el auto.

─Te lo agradecería.

Ambos marcharon con cierta calma hasta el estacionamiento, sin embargo, cuando ya Levi le abría la puerta del copiloto, uno de los vigilantes de la biblioteca los detuvo.

─Disculpen, el vehículo no puede salir del lugar.

─¿Cómo que no? ─preguntó Levi con rudeza.

─Sé que dentro del lugar nadie se fija de esos detalles, pero ha estado lloviendo fuertemente por horas, las calles están inundadas y por ello no podemos abrir las puertas del estacionamiento, se inundaría todo en cuestión de segundos. Ya se hace demasiado para que el agua no invada por completo.

Levi llevó la vista hasta Mikasa, la cual le miraba un tanto confundida y con un toque de preocupación. Tal vez ella tenía una fuerte pelea en su cabeza pensando en cómo llegaría a casa con tal diluvio. Regresó las pupilas hacia el hombre ya con más calma.

─Entiendo, entonces supongo que mañana vendría a buscar el auto.

─En efecto, no se le cobrará la estadía, esto no ha sido culpa de nadie. Que tengan buenas noches.

─Gracias. ─dijo de mala gana, ya que no era precisamente una buena noche luego de esa noticia. ─Imagino que estás preocupada.

─Tendré que empaparme hasta casa.

─No te permitiré eso. ─Mikasa le miró confundida. ─Vamos a mi departamento, queda a dos cuadras, ¿tienes paraguas?

─Sí, pero…

─Nada de peros, no tengo problema de que te quedes conmigo. Bueno, igual nos mojaremos, pero no del todo con el paraguas, creo.

Llegaron a la entrada fijándose que la intensidad de la lluvia era verdaderamente fuerte, extraño que en los noticieros no anunciaran algo del clima en la mañana. Mikasa se armó con su paraguas, Levi la siguió, se miraron con una leve sonrisa que enunciaba que un momento divertido se aproximaba.

─Te sigo, yo no sé dónde vives.

El juego comenzó, Levi comenzó a correr por las calles inundadas y Mikasa tras él. El viento azotaba con fuerza por lo que no podían mantener bien el paraguas. La chica terminó por cerrar el suyo, diciendo en voz alta que no quería salir volando al estilo de Mary Poppins sólo por intentar no mojarse más de la cuenta, Levi soltó a reír cerrando también el suyo, tomó la mano de la chica sin parar de correr hasta que llegaran al edificio.

Mikasa se sorprendió al ver el edificio donde aquel hombre vivía, era muy elegante y de alta talla, apenas entraron, el recepcionista les brindó una toalla a cada uno para que secaran un poco su ropaje y sus rostros; luego, Levi la guió hasta el elevador marcando seguidamente el piso 15, mientras subían notó a la joven un tanto inquieta.

─Luces nerviosa.

─¿Te parece? No lo sé… ir al departamento de un hombre que apenas estoy conociendo a pasar la noche gracias a un diluvio es muy normal. ─ante el sarcasmo de la chica, él comenzó a seguirle el juego.

─Un casi completo extraño que tal vez pudiera encadenarte para que no escapes.

─Siempre está el uso de la voz, puedo gritar.

─No si lo impido.

─¿Y luego qué haría el señor casi extraño con una chica en su departamento?

─¿Quién sabe? Esa chica me ha enseñado muchos libros eróticos, ¿por qué no practicar todo eso con ella?, hacerle todo eso sería una delicia.

Mikasa tragó fuerte, esas palabras comenzaron a excitarla. Volteó el rostro hacia el otro lado del elevador, intentando mantener la calma. Era tan difícil controlarlo. Aquel hombre por más que fuera tan mayor para ella le resultaba completamente sexy y deseado, y no sólo eso, el tono de su voz también la enloquecía y si sumaba aquellas palabras recién dichas, era como si se alborotara un panal de abejas con un palito.

Llegados ya al departamento, se fijaron que todo estaba vuelto un caos. Levi se había olvidado de cerrar los ventanales por lo que muchos retratos estaban en el empapado suelo con fotografías que ya no permitían identificar a quienes se encontraban en los mismos. Aquello irritó al hombre, se fue a buscar algo para limpiar mientras Mikasa recogía cada objeto que yacía en el suelo, algunas cosas se salvaron, mientras que otras irían de inmediato al bote de la basura.

─Lamento que te pasara esto.

─No te preocupes, más bien discúlpame por ayudarme a acomodar este desastre.

La chica negó con la cabeza en señal de que no le molestaba ayudarle, después de todo, él le estaba ofreciendo hospedaje por esa noche.

Pasada dos horas de limpieza, terminaron por desechar todas las fotografías y algunos adornos rotos. Dejó a Mikasa mirando la televisión mientras preparaba un poco de té, al terminarlo, se aproximó a ella y le tendió una taza.

─Parece que eres experta encontrando todo tipo de cosas eróticas.

─Debería darme vergüenza escucharte decir eso, me hace sentir indecente. ─Respondió mientras tomaba la taza, Levi sonreía.

─Esa película es buena. ─terminó diciendo.

─Una pasión prohibida, pienso que es excitante hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando la sociedad de algún modo te lo niega.

─¿Has tenido alguna relación prohibida?

─No por el momento. ─pronunció tomando el primer sorbo de su té.

─¿Te han hecho el amor como lo relatan en los libros que lees?

─No, muy mala suerte.

Era una oportunidad única, hacía rato que él se moría por tocarla y hacerla suya. Pero pensaba al mismo tiempo en Petra, aquello lo detenía; sin embargo la tenía allí en su departamento, con la ropa húmeda y su perfecto cuerpo se marcaba a la perfección bajo la misma. Sacudió con suavidad su cabeza tratando de sacar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, pues su pene estaba tan parado que ya le dolía.

─Te traeré una toalla para que te duches y te daré ropa seca.

Mikasa se maldecía internamente, se moría por besarlo y no sabía si atreverse en ese instante o luego de una merecida ducha. Ella sabía que ambos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro, pero algo frenaba a Levi, ella lo sabía; nunca le había hablado de su vida privada por ello ponía en duda si tenía una relación establecida, no obstante en ese momento le valía una grandísima mierda, quería besarlo, verlo desnudo y estar con él en la cama… o dónde fuese pero haciéndolo con él.

Se quitó la chaqueta, quedando con la blusa blanca y los leggins negros. Su ropa interior se marcaba con intensidad. Ya estaba decidida. Quería revolcarse con él.

Entretanto, Levi dudaba si darle una bata de Petra o si darle una camisa propia. Si le daba la de Petra, ella sabría al instante de que él no estaba solo del todo y quizá perdería todo chance de una aventura; pero si le daba una camisa, estaba ya decidiendo enteramente a engañar a su pareja y vivir de una nueva relación que no le garantizaba algo serio. Aunque, si lo pensaba, no era que buscara algo serio con ella, ¿no? Dejó de pensarlo demasiado y tomó una de sus franelas blancas. De inmediato se dispuso a ir a la sala cuando la vio sin aquella chaqueta que cubría en gran parte la silueta de su cuerpo. Se detuvo en seco, Mikasa sabía que le gustaba lo que veía, y ella sin dudarlo, deslizó una mano por su seno izquierdo hasta su abdomen. Levi tragó grueso, su pene palpitaba fuertemente mientras devolvía el paso hacia ella

Arrojó las prendas al sofá y tomó a la chica de la nuca para acercarla hasta sus labios y besarla. Ella gritó internamente, finalmente se había roto aquella tensión, aquellas ganas que se tenían desde hace unas semanas atrás. Ahora sólo podían disfrutar de sus labios y sus lenguas jugar en un ritmo que variaba entre lo suave y lo rudo.

Llevó las manos hasta los glúteos femeninos apretándolos con firmeza. Ella jadeó silenciosamente, lo que logró prender más a Levi, el cual introdujo la mano derecha bajo su blusa.

─¿Me lo harás como lo describen en los libros?

─Te lo haré mejor que eso…

Le aseguró mientras la llevaba a la ducha sin dejar de acariciar su piel y sus labios. Cerró la puerta tras sí en tanto mordía sus labios una y otra vez, le resultaban tan dulce probarlos que no podía parar aquella acción; por su parte, Mikasa se regocijaba en palpar las distintas zonas que le ofrecía aquel hombre, sorprendiéndose con la dureza de su entrepierna. Quería verlo. No le bastaba con tocar su miembro.

Poco a poco la fue despojando de su ropa, ella no se quedaba atrás. Incluso se mordió los labios cuando pudo ver el pecho desnudo de su acompañante. ¿Un fotógrafo podía ser tan irresistible? Paseó la yema de los dedos por el marcado abdomen masculino, deleitada por completo con aquella sensación. Levi, se complacía con aquella perfecta silueta que ella le estaba dando. Sus pechos eran perfectos, perfectos para apretar, lamer, morder y succionar.

Dejaron toda la ropa en el suelo. Ambos estudiaban el cuerpo ajeno. Levi completamente erecto y Mikasa tan mojada que incluso mojaba ligeramente sus muslos.

Se acercó a la chica dejando que su pene rozara la vulva al tiempo que jugaba con sus senos. Luego de pocos segundos, comenzó a mover su cadera con suaves movimientos de vaivén dejando que su miembro se empapara con el jugo de la chica. Ella jadeaba casi en suspiros, simplemente deseaba ya sentirlo dentro pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba del momento. No tardó demasiado en alejarse gentilmente de él para adentrarse en la ducha mientras le llamaba con el dedo índice; Levi sonrió y la siguió, la tomó de la cintura pero ella se colocó de rodillas, sacó su lengua y culminó por lamer la punta de su glande. Jadeó placenteramente al tiempo que abría la llave de la ducha, dejando que el agua tibia los mojara. Mikasa introdujo el pene por completo en su boca, le gustaba su largo, su grosor, el tenerlo en su boca no hacía más que excitarla, así que segundos después, llevó su mano hasta la vagina para comenzar a masturbarse.

Aquello complacía a Levi, ver a esa chica que tanto lo prendía darle una buena mamada mientras se metía los dedos en la vagina era demasiado estimulante. Perdía el control con cada segundo. Quería dominar. Quería dominarla.

La tomó de los hombros haciendo que dejara su pene, la levantó y la colocó frente a la pared, de espalda a él. Bajó una mano hasta su sexo, jugueteando con su clítoris con rápidos movimientos laterales. Mikasa gemía en voz baja y se mordía los labios, la sensación era increíble.

La abrió un poco de piernas comenzando a rozar su glande por la entrada vaginal, ella le rogaba para que lo metiese pero él parecía querer hacer lo contrario. Se supone que él dominaba, y por ende, no hacía lo que le pedían.

─Lo quieres, ¿ah?

Asentía con la cabeza, sus piernas temblaban ante el placer que le proporcionaban los dedos del hombre, el cual comenzó a introducir primero uno, luego dos, y tres.

─Qué mojada estás. Eres toda una pervertida, ¿no te da vergüenza, mocosa?

─No…

En realidad aquello la excitaba más, las palabras que sugerían toques sucios y pervertidos era lo que a ella más le gustaba.

─Te daré lo que quieres.

Acomodó el pene para introducirlo y con cierta fuerza, lo metió por completo pero al instante volvió a sacarlo. Mikasa volvió el rostro hacia él con cierto disgusto, pero éste la miraba con una sonrisa tan seductora que no pudo refutarle.

La tomó del cabello haciendo que girara nuevamente el rostro hacia la pared volviendo a meter y a sacar su pene repetidas veces hasta que no pudo resistir a dejarlo dentro y darse el placer que le urgía. La penetraba con tal fuerza que ella no paraba de gemir. Tomándola de la cadera la jalaba hacia él para que el impulso fuese aún más fuerte. Ella comenzó a inclinar su torso mientras él se echaba poco a poco hacia atrás hasta que la chica tenía sus brazos totalmente extendidos. Al tenerla así, sacó su miembro, se arrodilló y lamió el sexo femenino. Abrió los labios vaginales para acto seguido lamerla por completo. Luego de ello, se quedó por unos instantes observando su delicada vagina, sin dudas le gustaba, lo prendía. Se aproximó a ella como si la fuese a devorar, comenzó a succionar su clítoris tan fuerte que ella no pudo evitar gritar de placer. Levi la regañó por aquel grito propinándole una nalgada, nalgada que obviamente a ella le encantó.

Se levantó y cerró la llave de la ducha. Salió de la ducha y la tomó en brazos llevándola ahora a la cama, donde la arrojó en el centro para subirse seguidamente sobre ella, abrir sus piernas nuevamente y enterrar su rostro en el sexo ajeno. De forma esporádica levantaba la mirada para observarla retorcerse sobre la cama, sumergida en el placer que le propinaba su lengua. Luego se arrodilló, la tomó de los muslos para acercarla y metió nuevamente su pene, penetrándola con rudeza hasta que se cansó de la posición, fue allí donde ella decidió tomar el mando empujándolo hasta hacerlo acostar, se abalanzó sobre él hasta sentarse en su pene. Ahora fue él quien jadeó. Cerró los ojos disfrutando del suave movimiento de la chica que parecía bailar de forma sensual en su pelvis. Variaba de intensidad, haciéndolo a veces lento y sensual y otras veces rápido mientras sus senos saltaban al mismo ritmo que ella. Lo volvía loco, hacía que él estando debajo, moviera su pelvis en forma ascendente como si intentase adentrarse más en ella o tal vez intentando recuperar el control de la situación.

Minutos más tarde, se levantó y la obligó a colocarse en cuatro. Mientras la penetraba, la iba nalgueando cada vez más fuerte, dejando la piel marcada con un rosa leve. Mikasa decía cosas pervertidas y él no se quedaba atrás, les incrementaba el morbo. Tomó su cabello enredándola en su mano y jalando el mismo hacia él sin dejar aquellas penetraciones duras.

Finalmente la tumbó bocabajo sin salir de su vagina. Tomó ambos glúteos los cuales apretaba firmemente mientras veía su pene desaparecer entre ellos. Joder… era el mejor sexo que había tenido en años y estaba a punto de venirse, sabía que debía sacar su pene y acabar afuera.

─No lo saques.

─Pero…

─Quiero que acabes dentro, al menos por esta vez. Quiero sentir su semen recorrer mi interior…

Aquellas palabras lo hicieron explotar, ella lo hacía sentir tan deseado que lo hizo llegar al orgasmo. Con tres golpazos de su pelvis contra los glúteos de la chica, culminó por eyacular, sintió que era demasiado, que tal vez había bañado por completo su vagina pero de sólo imaginarse la escena dentro de ella, le encantaba ser él el dueño de aquel semen.

Segundos más tarde, sacó su miembro y se acostó al lado de ella totalmente agotado, ella se giró y se movió hasta estar por completo a su lado, rozando su piel.

─¿Quieres quedarte mañana también?

─No. El fin de semana vendré para la sesión de fotos.

Levi sonrió. Aquella chica se daba a desear, eso lo mataba. Ahora la vería en la biblioteca sin poder hacerla suya o tan siquiera verla desnuda; pero irónicamente eso lo emocionaba.

Al abrir los ojos, odió que hubiese amanecido. Mikasa ya no estaba a su lado, se levantó con rapidez para buscarla. Ella se encontraba en la cocina preparando un poco de café. Se dieron los buenos días.

─Debo estar en una hora en la universidad… así que debo irme.

─Ve a cambiarte. Haré el desayuno.

Quería llevarla hasta el lugar pero no contaba con su auto, e ir a buscarlo significaba tiempo perdido para ella.

Ya en horas de la tarde, esperaba ansioso por llegar a la biblioteca para ver a aquella joven, era una especie de obsesión. Ella era su obsesión. Con cada oportunidad que compartía con ella, deseaba tenerla por más y más tiempo, tal vez que el mismo tiempo se detuviera. Igualmente sentía celos cuando algún otro muchacho se le quedaba mirando en la biblioteca y este no podía hacer nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No eran pareja, sólo estaban envueltos en una aventura como en aquellos libros eróticos salvajes. Pensar en eso le irritaba, era probable que quería a Mikasa más que como una simple compañía en ausencia de Petra, se sentía ligeramente confundido. ¿Qué haría cuando Petra regresara? Lo más lógico sería abandonar a Mikasa, pero esa chica lo hacía sentir de maravilla, algo que su mujer no lograba aunque la amase.

Suspiró con pesadez. Eran demasiados pensamientos mezclados en su cabeza, tal vez se estaba ilusionando demasiado con Mikasa y ella sólo deseaba una simple aventura con él mientras que él se estaba dejando llevar enteramente.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Tomó sus cosas y salió de prisa hacia la biblioteca. Ahí estaba ella, sentada en el sillón de siempre con un nuevo libro en las manos. Levi sonrió levemente con solo tenerla al frente. Se acercó a ella tomando un libro y sentándose justo al lado.

─Pensé que ya no vendrías.

─Se me hizo un poco tarde.

─Me doy cuenta… ─bajó el libro y giró el rostro hacia él, se acercó dejando un beso en su mejilla. La miró algo confundido, ella mantenía la seriedad. ─Hay cosas que no dejaré de hacer sólo porque estamos a la luz pública.

El hombre culminó por sonreírle, ella se levantó refiriendo que regresaría en unos minutos. Cuando volvió, se fijó que tenía otro libro. Tomó asiento frente a Levi, se preguntó porqué no a su lado. No tardó demasiado en fijarse. La falda que ella llevaba era lo suficientemente corta como para poder ver su ropa interior, sin embargo, no había ropa interior que ver. Aquello lo excitó de inmediato, la miraba con picardía mientras negaba con la cabeza. Ella simplemente reía silenciosamente ocultando ahora su rostro en el libro.

Con cada día que pasaba, Mikasa buscaba la manera de provocarle. Esa chica era traviesa, y él lo disfrutaba. Con ella aprendió lo mucho que le excita lo picante, o mejor dicho, la actitud picante de una mujer para provocar a un hombre, ella era experta en la materia.

Rogaba para que llegase el día de la sesión para poder desnudarla y castigarla por excitarlo tanto sin permitirle ponerle un dedo encima. Le daría tan duro que capaz le quedaría doliendo todo. De sólo pensarlo se mordía los labios.

Sábado 9:00 am.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Apenas se estaba tomando el té de la mañana, pero ya sabía de quién se trataba. Se apresuró en tomar una camisa y abrirle la puerta.

La chica llevaba un vestido que abría demasiado la imaginación. Levi la saludó pero ella simplemente entró dejando su cartera en un sofá.

─¿De qué tratará la sesión? ─miró la ropa del hombre, especialmente su camisa abierta. ─¿Tal vez una sesión bajo sábanas blancas y un maquillaje sutil?

─Me agrada la idea, pero también me gustaría aprovechar ese vestido y capturar algunas que de un aire más de inocencia aunque sensual.

─Como diga el experto.

Sacó la cámara y comenzó con la sesión.

Perdió la cuenta de cuántas fotos pudo tomarle en todo el departamento. Ella ofrecía tanto, cada pose, cada ángulo de su cuerpo, cada perfil de su rostro, su sensual figura bailando voluptuosamente para algunas fotos. Estaba maravillado con aquella mujer.

Todo mejoró cuando se desnudó y comenzó a posar en la cama bajo las sábanas, dejaba mostrar ciertas zonas de sus pechos, sus piernas y glúteos. Ni siquiera tenía tanta necesidad de decirle cómo posar, mayormente era ella quien se movía a su antojo y todas eran para fotografías perfectas.

Llegó el punto en que no pudo soportar más el no tocarla. Se lanzó sobre ella, que sin siquiera pensarlo comenzó a soltarle el pantalón. Era simple, se deseaban, se tenían ganas desde hacía rato y ella lo único que hacía era incitarlo con cada pose.

Tocó el sexo femenino, estaba completamente mojada. Mikasa bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior del hombre. Nuevamente se dejaron llevar por el deseo humano y la sed y hambre de sexo ardiente.

Entre jadeos y gemidos pasaron los minutos, y diversas posiciones nuevas para variar a las de la noche anterior en que se entregaron a la lujuria. Mordía y lamía sus senos sin dejar de penetrarla con aquella fuerza que para ella, ya era usual.

Finalmente llegaron al orgasmo. Levi acabó sobre la vulva, ella parecía maravillada por la cantidad de semen que había eyaculado.

Se limpiaron y se levantaron. Él pidió una pizza y refresco, era un poco tarde como para ponerse a cocinar. Sinceramente ambos se morían de hambre.

─Quería chuparte el pene.

─Quédate hoy conmigo.

─¿Por qué?

─Te quiero aquí.

La seriedad con la que Levi hablaba era algo que le gustaba. Le gustaba ser dominada en algunos aspectos, y a ella le encantaba manipularlo en cuanto a sensualidad se refería. Asintió con firmeza, pues deseaba pasar otra noche con él, de ser posible, le encantaría que fuesen muchas noches, tal vez siempre.

Llevaban ya dos meses de haberse conocido y habían hecho el amor más veces que todos esos días contados. Pero hacía una semana que Levi notaba a Mikasa un tanto distraída, pensó que se trataba de la universidad, sin embargo aquella posibilidad se esfumó cuando ella bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono de forma nerviosa cuando éste se acercó a ella.

─¿Pasa algo?

─No…

─¿Segura?

─Sí, sólo revisaba el calendario.

─Hmm…

No lo convencía demasiado, lucía inquieta. Cambió de tema radicalmente para hablar de la fecha de defensa de su tesis, lo estaba invitando, ya pronto se graduaría y se notaba contenta por ello. Él aceptó la invitación, y estaba claro que no se perdería nada que tuviera que ver con ella. Pero luego de finalizar el tema y volver a la lectura, notó de nuevo la angustia en sus ojos, algo pasaba; comenzaba a sentir preocupación.

Al día siguiente al llegar a la biblioteca, se fijó que ella no había llegado aún. Se preguntaba si era que se había aburrido de él y aquella aventura, pues tenía como una semana en que ella estaba distante. Suspiró resignado, esperando a que ella llegara, pero los minutos pasaban y no había ninguna señal de la chica.

Pasaron alrededor de unos treinta minutos cuando su celular vibró. Era un mensaje de ella.

"_Estoy en la cafetería Shinganshina. Ven, necesito hablarte de algo."_

Sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido. Generalmente cuando dicen "tenemos que hablar" no es para algo bueno, y él no quería separarse de ella, estaba enamorado.

Se levantó y se puso en marcha hasta la cafetería. Al entrar, pudo verla sentada frente al ventanal que daba frente a la fuente de la plaza. No sabía cómo interpretar su mirar. Frunció el entrecejo y caminó hasta ella, tomó asiento y esperó a que ella hablara.

Cuando ella notó el andar del Levi, giró el rostro de inmediato hacia él. Al sentarse, le sonrió.

─La semana pasada noté algo diferente. Bueno, no diferente. Noté que tenía un retraso en mi menstruación, algo que nunca me había pasado. Así que para salir de dudas fui hoy al laboratorio y recién me entregaron los resultados. ─sacó de su cartera un sobre, el cual deslizó sobre la mesa hasta dejarlo lo suficientemente cerca de él. Levi miró a la chica con miedo, pero al mismo tiempo emocionado. ─Míralo… sin miedo.

Al abrir el sobre pudo ver:

"_Prueba HCG - POSITIVO"_

─Estoy embarazada.

Levi no podía creerlo. Inclusive se quedó mudo, con la mirada fija en aquel "positivo". Sería padre, finalmente sería padre. Pero… él no le había dicho toda la verdad a Mikasa, que él ya tenía una pareja, no quería romperle el corazón, pues él sabía que ella lo quería.

─Mikasa… yo…

─No soy tonta. Yo supe en qué me estaba metiendo desde la primera vez que fui a tu departamento. Una de las fotos que recogí estaba bien, además encontré ropa femenina en tu baño… sé que estás con alguien más. Sin embargo me gustabas tanto… me gustas tanto que no quise perder la oportunidad. No entiendo porqué andas solo todo el tiempo y ella nunca está allí contigo, supuse que estaban mal y por eso seguí enredándome contigo. Yo quiero tener a mi bebé, e igualmente tú serás su padre, independientemente de que no vayas a estar siempre con él.

Estaba impactado. Ella era arriesgada, lo suficiente como para seguir con él cuando tenía en conocimiento que podía ser rechazada cuando Petra regresara. No obstante, ahora ella cargaba con algo que él deseaba desde hacía tiempo, y era un bebé en su vientre.

─No pensaba dejarte sola llevando la carga de un bebé. Es mi hijo y no pienso dejarte a ti tampoco. Lo siento porque… no te dije nunca de Petra, ella se fue hace más de dos meses a un retiro porque perdió a nuestro bebé, y el obstetra le dijo que no podía tener hijos, aquella depresión la hizo irse, no ha vuelto desde entonces. Y para aliviar la soledad que sentía fue que comencé a ir a la biblioteca, el plan era sólo leer, pero te conocí a ti y en ti he visto tantas cosas que me encantan que simplemente no pude resistirme a quererte.

─Entonces…

─Entonces, Mikasa, estaré contigo e incluso veré el nacimiento de nuestro hijo, llevará mi apellido. Estaré al tanto de ambos.

─Pero con Petra.

─Sí… bueno, no lo sé. Yo…

─Creo que debes poner en orden tus pensamientos. ─dijo levantándose del asiento. ─Medita en esta conversación.

─Te llevo a casa.

─No hace falta, quiero es que pienses.

Ella se retiró del lugar no sin antes dejar propina por el café. Justo en ese instante su celular volvió a vibrar.

"_¡Cariño! Pronto nos veremos. ¡Te amo!"_

Se dejó caer en la mesa. Estaba metido en un lío. ¿Qué debía hacer? Por un lado tenía a una mujer con la que llevaba más de un año casado, con cinco años de noviazgo pero que le había abandonado por un buen tiempo y ni siquiera fue capaz de responder ni uno de sus mensajes, llegando de repente con un ánimo anormal diciendo que volvería. Y por el otro, tenía a una chica mucho más joven que él, que refería que lo quería tanto como para meterse en un lío, que además era ahora su modelo predilecta, la chica con que compartía la pasión de las fotografías, la que le daba ideas nuevas para hacerlo un fotógrafo incluso mejor, y que ahora le daría pronto el privilegio de ser padre… algo que deseaba con tanto anhelo desde que antes de casarse.

Se incorporó en el asiento, vio hacia la plaza y pudo ver a la chica de hermosos cabellos negros mirando al cielo con una alegría inexplicable mientras esperaba el bus. Tal vez se debía a que la carga había sido aliviada al escucharle decir que él quería también a su bebé, que la apoyaría en todo. Pero al mismo tiempo él sabía que ella esperaba más de él, es decir, que él fuera de ella. Si él lo pensaba detenidamente, él también la quería para tiempo completo.

Guardó la prueba de embarazo en su bolsillo y se bebió el café que ella le había dejado. Se levantó y se fue a casa. Para su sorpresa, Petra ya estaba en el departamento, lo recibió corriendo a sus brazos para abrazarle.

─Te extrañé tanto…

─Petra…

No pudo reaccionar bien ante su abrazo, ni siquiera se movió, ni siquiera se sintió feliz de nuevo de verla, sólo sintió lástima y enojo consigo mismo por haberla engañado. Ella se percató de su comportamiento, por lo que se alejó de inmediato.

─Lamento de verdad no haberte escrito. Literalmente te abandoné por dos meses, de verdad perdón. Pero soy una mujer nueva, estoy lista para adoptar a un pequeño, y que seamos felices solos tú y yo.

Abrió los ojos de par en par. Había olvidado por completo aquello de adoptar a un bebé. Pero él ya no quería eso, quería era estar con Mikasa y su hijo. Aunque de igual forma le dolía el sólo pensar en abandonar a Petra. No sabía qué hacer, estaba confundido.

─Levi… ¿estás bien?

─Ah… sí. Sólo estoy cansado.

Estaba preocupada, esperaba que Levi la recibiera con los brazos abiertos y feliz de verla, pero parecía lo contrario, triste y decepcionado por su regreso.

No era que se encontrara realmente decepcionado. Lo que lo embargaba era el sentimiento de culpa y confusión. Su mente le decía que no tenía que pensar demasiado en qué hacer, pues si Petra caía en depresión de nuevo, lo abandonaría una vez más sin pensarlo o si tan siquiera consultarle, así que una vez más sucumbiría ante los brazos de Mikasa en busca de aquel amor que él necesitaba y que ella le daba sin pedir algo a cambio. Pero no le era sencillo acabar con una relación de 6 años, conocía a Petra desde hacía años y ella había sido prácticamente su único amor hasta que conoció a aquella chica.

Se metió a la ducha y dejó la ropa al borde de la cama mientras que Petra hacía la cena y acomodaba sus cosas. Metió la ropa en el cesto para luego lavarlas, incluida la ropa que su esposo recién se había quitado.

Una vez ambos en el comedor, Petra comenzó a contarle sus experiencias en el retiro, el cómo la habían ayudado a salir de su depresión aunque no fue nada fácil. A Levi le resultó extraño que se hubiese tardado tanto en volver, pero sólo le escuchaba en silencio sin prestarle la atención suficiente.

─¿Estás enojado conmigo por tardarme tanto?

─No.

─Entonces ¿por qué estás tan callado?

─Ya te dije, estoy agotado.

─Creo que…

─Iré a dormir.

La mujer inclinó el rostro un tanto triste puesto que no la dejó hablar. Pero había algo que seguro le animaría. Levantó de nuevo su ánimo y fregó los platos sucios y se marchó a la habitación con rapidez.

Él estaba de lado en la cama con los ojos ya cerrados. Ella se introdujo en la cama y comenzó a acariciar su espalda, bajando lentamente hasta su pelvis donde desvió la mano hasta su entrepierna.

─No Petra. ─dijo retirando su mano. ─No tengo ánimos para eso.

─Pero… ─suspiró derrotada. ─De acuerdo.

¿Será que lo había perdido? Tal vez sí había tardado demasiado en recuperarse y en volver. Pensaba si aún la amaba como ella a él. No sabía si hablarle en ese momento o en la mañana. Aunque muriera de ganas por preguntarle qué pasaba y de hacerlo con él, prefirió esperar al día siguiente, para que éste ya estuviera más descansado.

─Buenos días querido, ¿cómo amaneces?

─Buenos días. Bien. ─respondió mientras se sentaba en la butaca de la isla de la cocina.

─¿Prefieres algún desayuno en particular?

─No, haz lo que gustes.

─¿Hay algo que te moleste?

─No realmente.

─Levi… te siento distante. Si piensas que en todo ese tiempo te engañé, no es así.

─¿Ah? ─le miró confundido.

─Sólo aclaro, porque siento que estás enojado conmigo

─No lo estoy.

Era irónico que ella dijera que le fue fiel todo ese tiempo mientras que él hizo y deshizo con Mikasa todo lo que quiso, al punto de dejarla embarazada. Se levantó y preparó café, de inmediato se fue a la habitación mientras le decía que no le hiciera el desayuno, que comería en la calle de camino al trabajo porque ya era tarde.

Petra suspiró, se sentía derrotada, quería a su esposo de vuelta. Sabía que él siempre era serio, pero ahora lo estaba más de lo normal y se sentía culpable por ello. Lo vio salir sin siquiera despedirse con el usual beso que dejaba en su frente. Rompió a llorar al instante.

Levi decidió darse unos días para pensar. No ver a Mikasa y probar intentar estar en casa con su esposa; sin embargo, la vida siempre da giros inesperados, pues, al volver a casa, encontró a Petra sentada en el sofá de la sala que daba en dirección de la gran ventana. Se acercó a ella, portaba un papel en sus manos, sus ojos se encontraban idos y con una expresión notoria de enojo, ira. Él sabía de qué papel se trataba, había olvidado por completo que la noche anterior dejó la prueba de embarazo en un bolsillo de su pantalón, no creía que se enfrentaría con eso tan rápido.

─¿Quién es Mikasa?

─¿Qué haces con eso?

─Te hice una pregunta primero, Levi.

─Ella…

─Yo ─interrumpió ─ me dispuse a lavar la ropa, ¿y con qué me encuentro en uno de los pantalones de mi esposo? Con una maldita prueba de embarazo de una tipa que no conozco y que para colmo es mucho menor. ¡No me hace pensar en nada bueno, Levi!

─Lo sé, lo siento. Ella es una mujer que conocí mientras estuviste en ese lugar.

─Simplemente no pudiste ser fiel.

─Petra, yo lo siento mucho…

─¿Te irás con ella?

─No. ─hizo una pausa dudosa. ─ La verdad no lo sé. Es mi hijo.

─Eres una escoria.

Se levantó del lugar dejándolo solo. Él no dijo palabra alguna, sabía lo molesta que se encontraba ella, y era lógico, después de todo él la había engañado y embarazado.

No tardó demasiado cuando vio a Petra salir de la habitación con un par de bolsos. No iba a preguntar pero la curiosidad le pudo. Ella respondió de mala gana que se iría a casa de sus padres por un par de días, él simplemente asintió y la dejó ir.

Una vez solo, se dirigió hasta la alcoba tirándose seguidamente en la cama. Giró el rostro a la derecha, se encontró con un envase de píldoras mal cerradas. De inmediato las tomó y ojeó, pues le resultaba extraño verlas del lado de la mesita de Petra, ya que ella no era de tomar medicamentos químicos. Por lo que pudo leer, era un tratamiento para individuos con problemas psicóticos. Allí fue cuando él se preocupó realmente. Se incorporó en la cama y comenzó a revisar la mesita de su esposa. Había una gran cantidad de papeles con una letra difícil de entender, pero ni siquiera era necesario poder entenderlo. Petra luego del shock, comenzó a sufrir problemas de conducta, depresión severa, cambios de personalidad y alucinaciones.

Arrojó los papeles con fuerza, se encontraba enojado. ¿Cuándo pensaba ella decirle la verdad? O tan siquiera ¿era esa mujer la misma de la que se había enamorado? El problema era ahora más grande de lo que pensaba, y en su mente vino la seguridad de Mikasa y del bebé. Algo le decía que debía protegerlos, que Petra les molestaría si llegase a descubrir quién era la chica.

Tomó su celular y la llamó. Le preguntó dónde se encontraba y ella refirió que en el mismo lugar de siempre; le pidió que lo esperara, ella se escuchaba confundida pero aceptó.

Buscó las llaves del vehículo y bajó al estacionamiento. Se fijó que Petra ya no estaba, pues su auto no estaba. Subió al suyo yendo de inmediato a la biblioteca.

Una vez allí, se apresuró a buscarla. Se encontraba en su sillón favorito, para su sorpresa, leía un libro de embriología, inconscientemente aquello le hizo sonreír.

La tomó de las manos haciendo que se levantara para abrazarla. Ella seguía confundida.

─Hola, ¿estás bien?

─Hay algo que debo decirte.

─¿Ya se enteró? ¿Cómo lo tomó?

─No es sólo eso, Mikasa. Obviamente lo tomó mal, como era de esperarse, se fue de casa diciendo que iría con sus padres. Cuando fui a la habitación, me topé con unas píldoras, ella nunca ha tomado esas cosas, así que comencé a revisar su mesa de noche y me encontré con una constancia que decía algo como que luego del shock por lo del bebé y la depresión que sufrió, comenzó a tener problemas del coco. ─Mikasa comenzó a reírse.

─Disculpa, disculpa. Es que dices "problemas del coco" y le quita la seriedad al asunto. Wow, de verdad es algo… desagradable. ─dijo, pero realmente no le importaba, era su enemiga al fin y al cabo. ─ Pero, ¿en qué me afecta?

─No quiero que te encuentre, si eso es cierto, puede hacerte daño a ti y al bebé. No lo permitiré.

─No lo creo, pero, ¿cuál es tu plan?

─Estar contigo. Cuidarte.

En definitiva eso le favorecía a Mikasa. Con ello, tendría a Levi la mayor parte del tiempo para ella.

Y así comenzó a pasar el tiempo. Iban juntos a los ecos del bebé el cual crecía muy sanamente, fuerte. Posteriormente, Mikasa se graduó; fue allí donde Levi conoció a sus padres, los cuales no se vieron muy amigables dado a que ellos realmente no estaban juntos como pareja.

Petra ni siquiera le dirigía palabra a Levi, sólo le arrojaba cosas y lloraba cada que le decía que iría a ver a Mikasa. Él indignado por su comportamiento, siempre le recalcaba el hecho de que ambos se habían mentido, pero que al menos él tuvo el coraje de admitirlo, ella simplemente nunca dijo ni había dicho nada de su problema psicológico, lo que por supuesto, la destruía más.

A los 7 meses de embarazo, Levi prácticamente vivía con Mikasa. Habían comprado ya varios paquetes de pañales y algunos conjuntos para su bebé. Aún no sabían el sexo, pues no se dejaba ver. Pensaron en nombres para un niño y una niña: Leo y Lena.

Poco visitaba a Petra, pero cada que lo hacía, se veía más desgastada físicamente, incluso había adoptado el vicio del alcohol y cigarro, no le importaba demasiado su aspecto personal, y eso a Levi le generaba asco; ella no era así, pero aún en ese estado, le decía que debía recuperarse, que volviera a ser la de antes. Encontró inclusive su cámara fotográfica destruida, se había olvidado de esa pequeña cámara.

Ella lo observaba en silencio con rencor y sonreía de forma cínica murmurando frases que él no era capaz de escuchar y entender. Aquello lo frustraba y terminaba por marcharse a los pocos minutos, sospechando lo peor luego de ver el estado de la cámara.

Una mañana, mientras se acomodaban para ir a la nueva cita médica y revisar el estado del feto, Mikasa se asomó por la ventana de la cocina, percatándose de una mujer de la calle, andaba sucia, despeinada y ésta la miraba fijamente. Sintió lástima por ella, pero no podía hacer demasiado, además, le daba cierto escalofrío el sólo saber que la miraba directo a los ojos.

Cerró la ventana, yendo con Levi al instante, estaba prácticamente listo para salir.

─Hay una mujer afuera, pensé que pediría alguna limosna pero sólo me miraba en silencio.

─¿Cómo era?

─No sabría decirlo, parecía sucia, estaba despeinada, baja estatura.

─¿De qué color su cabello?

─¿Rojizo tal vez?, estaba muy sucia. Su ropa estaba rota y su rostro tenía marcas de suciedad. ¿Te preocupa que sea Petra? No nos ha encontrado en todo este tiempo.

─Lo sé, pero no puedo arriesgarme, ¿dónde está esa mujer?

Para cuando Levi fue a ver el lugar donde Mikasa la había visto, ya no se encontraba. Frunció el entrecejo, tomó a la mujer diciendo que era mejor irse a la cita.

En el camino todo fue normal. Mikasa hablaba del cómo sus fotos se habían vuelto tan populares en instagram luego de publicar una que él le había tomado de perfil desnuda mostrando su vientre, ocultando sus senos con margaritas y girasoles.

─Creo que el embarazo hace que muchas se sientan orgullosas de su pancita, he visto a unas cuantas que les da pena porque se ven "gordas".

─Sucede que tú eres hermosa con o sin barriga.

─Barriga de bebé.

─Eso.

Su vientre le hacía feliz. Siempre estaba tarareando alguna melodía mientras le acariciaba.

Ya en el hospital, Levi fue a registrarla en el libro mientras ella iba al baño. De ida, se encontró con aquella mujer que había visto, sólo que esta vez tenía la cara limpia, rostro que pudo identificar, eso le bajó un poco la presión arterial.

─¿Qué se siente robarle el marido a otra al dejarse embarazar?

─No fue algo que planeamos.

─No te creo, me parece que al saber que no podía tener hijos, aprovechaste la oportunidad para robármelo.

─No tengo necesidad de robarte algo que tú misma abandonaste. Él me buscó y yo lo recibí.

─Como toda una puta. ─Con ello, Mikasa se bufó.

─Lo dice la maldita loca mental que no tuvo las agallas de enfrentar los problemas de la vida. Me alegra tanto haber conocido a Levi, ahora él puede ser feliz con una mujer de verdad… y fértil. ─Petra gruñó de enojo mientras Mikasa mantenía la sonrisa. ─Yo no tenía intención de tener algo con él, mucho menos enamorarme, pero las cosas pasan por algo, él no se merece estar contigo, simplemente aproveché la oportunidad que me diste.

─¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ─gritó sacando un cuchillo de cocina. Mikasa dio un par de pasos hacia atrás frunciendo el entrecejo y colocando ambas manos cubriendo su vientre.

─No te atrevas a lastimar a mi bebé. ─Dijo con precaución intentando alejarse de ella.

─¿Ahora vas a huir? ¿Tienes miedo que te corte el pellejo y salga el maldito parásito que te cuelga del útero?

─¡No le digas así!

Con aquellos gritos, Petra escuchó que denunciaron un ataque en el baño, le mostró el dedo del medio a Mikasa y salió corriendo mientras le lanzaba el cuchillo. Al esquivarlo, Mikasa se resbaló con un poco de agua de un lavamanos descompuesto cayendo de lado, sintió un jalón en su vientre, comenzó a pedir ayuda de inmediato.

Los médicos se percataron que perdía líquido y algo de sangre, el golpe había sido fuerte y por ello su proceso de parto se había adelantado. Levi estaba angustiado, el bebé no tenía siquiera los 8 meses de gestación, los médicos intentaban calmarlo diciéndole que muchos habían nacido con bien con semanas incluso menores que las de su hijo. Además, al enterarse que fue Petra quien había perpetuado el ataque, lo único que sintió fue asco hacia esa mujer y su deseo de verla en prisión.

Pidió entrar para observar el parto, no había olvidado la promesa de que estaría a su lado cuando el pequeño naciera. Tomó la mano de Mikasa mientras pujaba, cuando el médico informó que se veía ya la cabeza del bebé, ella le pidió que fuera a verlo. No lo pensó demasiado. Sacó su celular y comenzó a grabar el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Al ver entero aquel bebé no pudo ocultar su sonrisa. Mikasa le miraba agotada, pero regocijada al saber que si él sonreía, era porque el bebé estaba bien. Alzó la vista y miró a su chica.

─Leo…

Cerró los ojos de alegría, había tenido un niño, susurró en voz baja el nombre de su pequeño pues las fuerzas que tenía ya eran muy pocas.

Le mostraron el niño a los padres, se enamoraron de inmediato de aquel niño cachetón y diminuto. Sin embargo, se lo llevaron para examinarlo y comprobar que todo estuviese bien.

─Le pediré el divorcio a Petra, me quedaré sólo contigo. La denunciaré.

─¿Y si yo no quiero quedarme como tu pareja?

─Tch… ambos sabemos lo que queremos, y tú me deseas.

─Maldito ego tuyo.

─Yo también te amo.

Esperaron una semana en el hospital para poder salir de alta, ya que debían estar seguros de que todo estaba bien con el bebé. Los padres de Mikasa, le habían ordenado la habitación al pequeño, comprando una cuna, peluches, ropa, biberones y fórmula, sólo esperaban el regreso de su hija y nieto.

Ya de salida, Levi cargaba al niño mientras Mikasa caminaba con lentitud. Llegando ya al auto, una roca casi les golpea, dando en el medio del lugar donde se encontraban. Él se giró, entregó al niño a Mikasa pidiendo que entrara al vehículo, se dedicó a observar la zona. Petra les miraba de lejos, su aspecto daba mucho qué desear, parecía una psicópata.

Le gritó que se alejara de ellos, que él ya no quería saber de ella y que pronto vería los papeles de divorcio en la puerta del departamento. Aquello la enfureció más, corrió para atacarle, pero su mente se encontraba tan distorsionada que se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino. La observó mejor y notó que tenía un tic nervioso que la hacía inclinar la cabeza de tanto en tanto, sus labios estaban partidos y su mirada completamente ida.

─¿Estás tomando tus medicamentos?

Ella no respondía, levemente su mirada enfocó el auto, Mikasa la miraba desde dentro con el niño en brazos.

─Me quitaste… todo.

─Petra, lo mejor será que te vayas. Aléjate de ella y de mi hijo.

La mujer no escuchaba nada, parecía que Levi se había vuelto invisible para ella y que sus objetivos eran los del auto. Comenzó a acercarse con sigilo, el hombre se enfureció, gritaba a la mujer para que se marchara y con ello logró que los guardias de seguridad vieran la escena. Sin embargo no llegaron a tiempo para evitar que la mujer lastimara a Levi. Logró cortarle el antebrazo y el abdomen, Mikasa cubría a Leo entre sus brazos, intentaba no gritar pero ver a Levi ensangrentado la hizo perder los estribos y por ende, el pequeño comenzó a llorar.

─¡HAZ QUE SE CALLE TU MIERDA!

Petra partió el vidrio de la ventana enloquecida, justo cuando iba a enterrar el puñal entre los brazos de Mikasa, los vigilantes la tomaron de los brazos quitándole el arma. Gritaba desesperada por atacarles, gritaba que quería matarles y luego a Levi.

Los hombres pidieron refuerzos, llamaron posteriormente al hospital psiquiátrico refiriendo que debía ser encerrada tal vez de por vida por querer cometer asesinato. Se negaba a irse de la escena, pateaba y mordía a los guardias, lloraba de desespero y frustración hasta que finalmente se la llevaron sedada.

Las heridas de Levi no fueron graves, le tomaron pocos puntos y lo vendaron. Luego de eso, pudieron ir a casa en taxi, pues el auto debía ser reparado, los padres de Mikasa estaban impactados por lo sucedido, pero aliviados de que los 3 estaban bien.

En horas de la noche, cuando el niño se durmió en los brazos; éste se acercó a Mikasa.

─Me has dado en menos de un año, toda la felicidad que siempre he querido. Este niño… no me vería lejos de él, y mucho menos de ti. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo hasta arrugarnos más que mi arrugado tío Kenny? ─ella soltó una suave carcajada, mirándole luego con ternura.

─No podría perder esta oportunidad.


End file.
